ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bait
Plot One day, Ben is at home, playing with his Sumo Slammers action figures on his bed. (Ben, mimicking Ishiyama): You will not succeed in your evil plans, Kenko! (Ben, mimicking Kenko): Aaargh! Ben makes the two figures crash as he makes sumo sounds. Suddenly, Ben's phone rings. He drops the figures on the bed and grabs his phone from his table, answering it. (Ben): Hello? (Gwen, from the other end of the phone): Ben, where are you? Stone creatures are attacking the town! Get your butt over here! (Ben): Coming. He hangs up and places his phone on his pillow. He walks towards the window and opens it. Ben transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! He flies out and closes the window.bMeanwhile, Gwen, Kevin, who is in concrete form, and Rook, whose Proto-Tool is in sword form, are fighting 10 stone creatures. (Kevin, hitting a stone creature): Where's Ben, Gwen? (Gwen, trapping three stone creatures in a mana lasso): He's coming! Rook uses his Proto-Tool to stab a stone creature's chest. The stone creature walks backwards, eyes closed, and falls to the ground unconscious. Kevin shifts his hands into axes and hits two stone creatures. The two fall to the ground unconscious. (Rook): I believe the colloquial term here is 'six down, four to go'. (Kevin): Dude, I have no idea what that means. Stinkfly arrives at the scene and lands. (Stinkfly): Let the hero handle it. He transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! He lights up a fireball in his right hand, and three stone creatures surround him. (Swampfire): Great. Gwen creates a mana platform to hover towards a small building. The mana platform dissipates as she lands on the roof. (Gwen): Hang in there, Ben! A stone creature climbs up the building and Gwen doesn't notice. As her hands light up with mana, the stone creature pushes her down. (Gwen, as the mana in her hands fade and she falls): Aaaaah! (Kevin, as Gwen lands on the road): Gwen! (Swampfire): That's enough. Swampfire summons vines to trap the three stone creatures surrounding him, and Rook switches his Proto-Tool to a bow and arrow, shooting the arrow at the one remaining stone creature. The stone creature falls right in front of Rook, in pieces. Swampfire reverts back to Ben and he and Rook walk towards Kevin, who is holding Gwen in his arms. (Ben): Is she okay? (Kevin): What do you think? She just fell off a building! She could be hurt, or worse! (Ben): C'mon, Kev. What's the worst that can happen? Later at Bellwood Local Hospital, a male doctor has just finished putting on the last cast on Gwen's left leg. She comes to as the doctor leaves the room. (Gwen): Wha-? She observes her surroundings. Ben, Kevin, Rook and Max are sitting on chairs. (Kevin): Gwen, don't worry, everything will be okay. (Gwen): Where am I? (Ben): You fell off a building. You've got casts on your arms and legs. You're in the hospital. (Rook): Your grandfather and your mate have volunteered to stay with you for the night. (Gwen and Kevin): Mate?! (Rook): I might have said it incorrectly. I believe the Earth term is boyfriend, is it not? (Ben): Yeah. (Max): How are you feeling, Gwen? (Gwen): Tired. (Kevin): Then go to sleep. We're not goin' anywhere. (Gwen): Okay, then. Gwen closes her eyes and sleeps. (Rook): We must solve the mystery regarding who sent the stone creatures. (Ben): Hex. I'm sure. (Rook): Hex? (Kevin): An evil sorcerer. Gwen's arch-enemy. (Ben): Rook and I will check out Hex's mansion. Kevin and Grandpa, don't let Gwen leave. (Max): Don't worry, Ben. We'll be right here. Minutes later, Wildmutt with Rook on his back are running down a path. (Rook, holding on to Wildmutt): Ben-Dude, you are going too faaaaast! Wildmutt reaches Hex's mansion, hitting the door down. Rook loses grip of Wildmutt and hits the ground face first. Wildmutt reverts back to Ben. (Ben): You okay? Rook gets up. (Rook): Partly. Ben and Rook walk further. Soon they hear footsteps. (Ben, whispering): Hide! Ben transforms. (Nanomech, whispering): Nanomech! He flies in between the books on the bookshelf. Rook jumps up to the roof and holds on to it. Hex, Charmacaster and Darkstar arrive at the scene. (Hex): I know I heard something. Charmacaster walks towards the door which Wildmutt had knocked down. (Charmcaster): You're not wrong either. Looks like somebody broke in. (Hex): I hope it's that Tennyson boy. With that watch of his, I will gain total control over this world. (Nanomech): Aha! He transforms. (Reptalien): Reptalien! Due to his size, the bookshelf collapses. (Darkstar): Look at who we have. (Hex): Ben Tennyson, I've been expecting you. (Reptalien): I thought you had your sights set for Gwen. She is your arch-enemy. You sent stone creatures to attack her, and now she's in the hospital. (Hex): Oh, but that was merely a plot to use you as bait to come here. I want your Omnitrix. With that device, I shall rule Earth. (Rook): Dude, you are so incorrect. Ben-Dude's device is called the Infinimatrix. Also, we will kick the butt that belongs to you. (Hex): Will you now? Reptalien raises an eyebrow and looks at Rook. (Rook): I have been working on my conversational earthling English. (Reptalien): Sure you have. (Hex): Enough! Hex whistles, and seven stone creatures arrive at the scene. (Reptalien): Uh-oh. He transforms. (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! (Rook): What do you suggest I do? (Cannonbolt): Duh! Help me! (Rook): Duh? Cannonbolt facepalms as he curls into a ball, rolling over two stone creatures. As he rolls towards a third stone creature, Charmcaster encases Cannonbolt in an energy sphere, forcing him to uncurl from his ball form. (Charmcaster): Ha ha ha ha ha! (Cannonbolt): Can the laugh, will you? (Rook): Do not worry, Ben-Dude! I shall assist you! Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a quantum staff and hits a stone creature, which falls to the ground unconscious. (Rook): I have defeated one! (Cannonbolt): Just start attacking the other ones. Cannonbolt smirks and comes up with an idea. (Cannonbolt): Charmcaster, Gwen's behind you. (Charmcaster, turning around): Where? She looks around and doesn't see Gwen. (Charmcaster): You're gonna be sorry you tricked me. She turns around to face Cannonbolt, who is not inside the sphere. He is rolling on a stone creature. (Rook): There are only three remaining! Darkstar hits Cannonbolt on the back out from nowhere. He falls to the ground face first. (Darkstar): Score. Cannonbolt turns his body to face Darkstar. (Cannonbolt): You think? He goes Ultimate and gets up. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Ultimate Cannonbolt! Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a sword and uses it to slash the three remaining stome creatures, which fall to the ground unconscious. (Rook): Ben-Dude, I have defeated the stone creatures! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Thanks! (Rook): You are most certainly welcome! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Okay, Darkstar! I'm gonna beat you both fast so I can get to Hex, unless you wanna give up. (Darkstar): Never! Ultimate Cannonbolt curls into his ball form. (Ultimate Cannonbolt, as Darkstar backs away): Hit me with your best shot! Darkstar shoots an energy beam at Ultimate Cannonbolt, which deflects off his shell and hits Charmcaster, making her fall to the ground unconscious. (Darkstar, running towards Charmcaster): Hope! Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls towards Darkstar, uncurls from his ball form and taps his shoulder. Darkstar turns around. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Peekaboo! He punches Darkstar, who falls to the ground unconscious. (Hex): Tennyson! Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls towards Hex, uncurls from his ball form, devolves back to Cannonbolt and transforms. (Psybiote): Psybiote! (Hex): I will get the Infinimatrix! He shoots an energy beam at Psybiote using his staff. (Psybiote): Ow! He psychically atracks him. (Hex): Aaah! (Psybiote): Give up? Hex groans. Later, the police are arresting Hex. Charmcaster and Darkstar are already in the police car. (Ben): Well, that was easy. (Rook): As you say, Ben-Dude. (Ben): One thing I don't get is why Charmcaster and Darkstar got back together. Oh, well. Another problem for another day. Wanna hang out? (Rook): Hang..out? Ben groans. THE END! Major Events *Stinkfly, Swampfire, Nanomech, Cannonbolt and Ultimate Cannonbolt make their first reappearances. *Gwen gets broken hands and legs and is admitted to the hospital. *The stone creatures, Hex, Charmcaster and Darkstar make their first reappearances. *Reptalien makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Villains *Stone Creatures (first reappearances) *Hex (first reappearance) *Charmcaster (first reappearance) *Darkstar (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Stinkfly (first reappearance) *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Wildmutt *Nanomech (first reappearance) *Reptalien (first appearance) *Cannonbolt (first reappearance) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first reappearance) *Psybiote Allusions *The part where Ben and Rook go to Hex's mansion on their own shadows the canon timeline, where Rook becomes Ben's partner after Gwen and Kevin leave, which never happened in this timeline. *The part where Rook says "I have been working on my conversational earthling English" is a reference to the Omniverse episode It Was Them. *The part where Ultimate Cannonbolt says "Peekaboo" and punches Darkstar is a reference to the Alien Force episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. Trivia *It is revealed Ben still likes Sumo Slammers. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse